Down to the Wire
by The Katter
Summary: Bella is not liking the job of hire-on-the-hour jockey in New York with her horse, so she moves to Cullen Acres, one of the most successful thoroughbred barns in Kentucky. But, she finds out quite quickly that the powerful heir is rather persistent. AH


_**So, **_**I am forever loving films and books about horses, especialy horse racing. This idea became irrisistable when I started re-reading the childhood books I used to love(and still do) about a girl who saves a racehorse from dying when it is born, and nursing it up to being one of the star horses of the barn. (Thoroughbred series #1, A Horse Called Wonder****by _Joanna Campell. _**

**_Twilight Singer is a name I made up before I'd even heard of Twilight, which I thought was quite funny. The filly is modeled off of my pony, who is far from being a young Thoroughbred. In later chapters, she may start to take on what my image of Zenyatta is(never heard of her? Google her, 17-0 wins, man! AMAZING!)._**

Right, I'm done blabbing! I hope you like it, and I'd like to say that I wrote this about a year ago, along with the next few chapters.

_**Description:** Bella is not liking the job of hire-on-the-hour jockey in New York, especially with a two year old filly to pay for, so she decides to try and help out her parents, who are the breeding managers of Cullen Acres, one of the most successful thoroughbred barns in Kentucky. But, she finds out quite quickly that the powerful heir is rather persistent. AH EXB_

* * *

**Down to the Wire**  
_Chapter 1_

The adrenaline raced through me, my heart beating as fast as ever. I could hear the rhythmic pounding all around me, increasing the danger of the situation. But, as always, I was ready. The heavy breathing of the running animals around me was almost soothing, knowing that all the other horses and jockeys were waiting for exactly the same thing I was.

And it came just as fast as ever. The field swept around the far turn when everything started up. The jockeys were starting to go for their whips, the speed changing noticeably as they all started racing for the finish.

Where am I, you ask? Well, I've already been sitting right off the lead, in the middle of the track. By the time I had come around that corner, I'd already given my gray monster all the reins she needed. She responded quickly, her ears listening to my words, but also enjoying the sound of the wind passing by.

"Mercy Man makes starting to make his move, Say It To Me falling back, Mombo is coming up to pursue Mercy Man on the rail. And here comes Benny the Bull, he's four wide but closing fast on the far outside, Speed Brigade trying to come on to a fast finish. AND HERE COMES TWILIGHT SINGER, PURSUING BENNY THE BULL! THEY LEAVE THE FIELD BEHIND AS THEY FLY THROUGH WITH ONE FURLONG TO GO! Benny the Bull trying to hold the nose in front, but the gray filly has more! TWILIGHT SINGER STARTS PASSEING BENNY THE BULL BY A LENGTH, TWO, THREE, THERE'S NOTHING STOPPING THIS FILLY!"

Yes, that's my girl. Twilight Singer was giving just about everything she had for me, showing every ounce of her heart as she crossed that finish wire. This had been my dream. Raising a horse on my own, and riding it in a race, and winning.

"And it's Twilight Singer for the Two-year old Derby. This filly went by in a blink of an eye, and under a hand ride by Isabella Swan! I hope to see more of this filly in the years to come!"

"Easy, girl." I cooed as I started to turn her across the track, to the winners circle. She dropped her speed down, tossing her head as we began to jog our way there.

The morning dew was hanging in the air, the orange sunrise foggy. Even though it was so early, there was still lots of people on the track. Horses being worked and cooled on the track. Trainers and Jockeys watching their competition breeze the quarter mile. It should be like a heaven on earth for a horse lover, right?

It was, really, but at the same time, it wasn't. It was the day after my horse's performance, and she had come out of it relatively okay. But, at the same time I could tell that she should have at least a week's rest. She put so much into these races, sometimes too much. And I appreciated it a lot, and I loved her too much to even think about selling her to that bajillionaire that came up to me and offered over 100 thousand for her. Why? Because I knew that she was worth more, and I felt like I'd be selling my child if I'd done it.

Twilight Singer, or Misty as I call her, was born small, and her dam (mother) passed away right after. So, I spent my summer bottle feeding the youngster. I was eighteen when she was born, right out of high school. I remember spending her first year trying to grow her strong enough so that the owner would keep her.

But, he thought that she still wasn't worth it, he had a colt that had the same sire(dad) as her. But, I made a deal with him. If I rode his horses, he would let me buy the filly for $5000. So, my reputation as a Jockey started building up from there. It started with his horses, and by six months I was able to pay off anything that was needed for me to secure ownership over the filly.

Now, two years later, I was working on my own. I still rode horses for other people, and I had a few that I liked riding. But, now that Misty was starting to show what she was made of, I felt that maybe it was time to get out of New York. Sure, there were a lot of races, but not the kind to start a two year old off on. I had only found about three races for her to race in, and she had won all of them, but they were all ones that were against bigger horses that were heading towards the Derby this year. Three year olds, the age that the Triple Crown was open, and I knew some of them were starting to head towards that, running in races to let them qualify for that. So, there wasn't too much competition here.

The real competition was in Kentucky.

Misty snorted and walked calmly at the end of the lead rope, her eyes still carefully watching some movements, but otherwise she was too focused on following me. I usually walked her after a night of her muscles cramping up in the stall. She had my full attention, and was spoiled rotten. She hadn't even been ridden by anyone else!

"Morning, Bella." a voice greeted me as I passed by the stall area. I stopped and smiled at the farmhand. "Oh, hey... Mike." Phew... I almost didn't remember his name! "Its... been a while."

"Yeah," he smiled. I looked at the horse in the stall behind him. Animal Intact. A strong four year old stallion who's dark bay(brown) coat shone with health and happiness. He snorted, ripping another mouthful out of his hay bag. "Your filly was amazing yesterday."

I looked back at Mike and gave the filly an affectionate slap on the shoulder. "Thanks. She really tries." Misty let out a long sigh, her young mind was getting too impatient to stand around like this. "So, how's the estate?"

"Well, we have some nice two year olds coming along. The top of them is the owner's son's colt." He shook his head. "Thunder's Light."

"What... What's wrong with that colt?"

"Oh no," he laughed. "No, no, no,no! It's not the colt, so much as the guy who insists on training the horse."

"Okay then..." I trailed off, stroking Misty's neck. "So... What's wrong with 'the guy who insists on training the horse'?"

"The guy fired off someone for not grooming his horse." Mike whined. "That's why I signed up for the New York horses. So that I don't get fired off for not cleaning his saddle."

"Wow..." I trailed off. The first rule in working with horses is that they are not going to be the cleanest, all the time.

"Ah, anyways, your parents asked me to tell you that you should call them." He shifted uncomfortably on his seat, bringing a hand to rub the back of his blond-haired head.

"Oh, shoot!" I hadn't talked to my parents in months, ever since Misty had started racing. "Right, I probably should."

He nodded, looking back at Animal Intact, who was trying to lift the rope that kept him in his stall. "Would-" he stated, but cut off, looking at his fingers as he played with a piece of hay that had littered the ground. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Umm..." Well, that was what I had been hoping to do in the first place, but just me and my horse. Would it really matter if he was there? The two voices battled. _Duh, he's trying to make a move on ya, stupid! _and _I don't think that he could mean any harm, maybe a horse of his just needs to be walked?_ "Sure, but I'm not going to be a lot of fun, I have to go call my parents soon..."

He obviously didn't mind, because he was already up on his feet, gathering a lead-line. "Great!" He paused for a second, before stepping over to a bay colt's stall. I squinted to read the golden etched plate. _Mercy Man._ "After that race yesterday, this guy needs a good stretch."

I laughed. We had completely left him in our dust, but he had come in third by a hair on his nostril to Mombo. After watching the replays, it was actually quite impressive. He had been pushed when coming out of the gate, so he had to make a fast comeback from the back of the pack. Mike was still smiling as he clipped on the lead rope and led the big chestnut out of his stall. Mike gave the colt an affectionate slap on the shoulder. "Ready?"

"Let's go!"

We walked around the backside of the track, stopped at the rail to watch a couple of horses in their morning excursive. It was actually quite peaceful. Mercy Man was a very calm horse for a two year old, just like Misty. But, on the other hand, he was clearly farther along in the growing up process. He had grown into his legs more so than Misty had, the muscles on his shoulder and hindquarters more developed. Misty was just incredible speed-wise and stamina-wise. I always had that spot in the middle of the track when racing her, the spot that let her have all the room she needed to pass the finish with more than a nose in front each time.

Some horses where being bathed for the upcoming races, and some where being led around the grassy areas, getting a morning snack after breakfast. The track's cafeteria/kitchen was full, it still being the right time for breakfast. Delicious smells were wafting through the air from it as we walked by.

But, in mid sentence on a conversation about the races today, my cell phone rang from my back pocket. I frowned, taking it out and checking the number. Unknown. "Sorry Mike, I may have to take this."

He nodded. "Oh, it's alright, I should start heading back with Mercy, here." I smiled and opened the phone, waving at Mike as be both headed in the directions of our different stall areas.

"Hello?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, how could you not call in so long?" the oh-so-familiar voice nearly yelled in my ear. I held the phone away from my ear anyways.

"Oh, hi mom!" I greeted back. "Well, about that-"

"Do you know how hard it was to get this number? I had to talk to Jake and-"

"Sorry, mom." I cut off quickly. She must have been quite ticked to mention Jake. We had broken up before I started practically living on the track. He said that I was spending more time with my horse then him, which was far from the truth. But now when I think back to the three years I'd spent dating him, I'm saying 'Ditch him, Marry the horse'. And I would, if we both weren't girls... if you get my point.

"Oh, sorry, Bella. It's just... how can you just stop calling like that? What if something had happened to you?" Full mother-mode, now.

"Well, if I'd died-" She made a sound "- you would've gotten a call."

She sighed. "Well, how is the New York track going for you? It's obviously quite nice, better than your family, even!"

"Hey, mom, stop, okay? I was quite busy-" she made a 'hmmmm' noise "- with Misty, she's been doing real well, mom, still unbeaten here!"

"Well, congratulations, honey! If you ever decide to grace us with your presence here in ol' Kentucky, make sure to bring the race tapes."

I led Misty into her stall, unclipping the lead and trying to refill her hay net while keeping my head at an angle in order to hold the phone. She nickered, trying to grab a mouthful. "Wait a minute there, piggy."

My mother laughed on the phone. "Still a bit talkative, I hear." I smiled and agreed. "Well, if you want, dear, your father and I think that we can make it up there for a couple days, watch her next race. How does that sound?"

"Uh..." I thought of the schedule quickly, filling up the filly's water bucket. "I don't think the next race that I'd even think about entering her in isn't for another six or so weeks."

"Well," she huffed. I then nearly heard the lightbulb go off on her line. "You'll have to come to Kentucky! We have some new competition down here!"

I'd never really thought about it, bringing Twilight Singer to Kentucky. Sure, it had crossed my mind, but I'd always been too busy to actually think about it. It wasn't that bad of an idea. "Actually, mom, that sounds quite nice..."

Many hours on the road later, getting out every hour or so to walk Misty, I was pulling into Kentucky. My mom had assured me that there was stall space enough for my filly in the training barn, and for me in the house.

My parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, were the breeding managers of Cullen Acres, a very expensive and successful barn that was set in the beautiful, rolling hills of Kentucky. The farm was about twenty minutes away from Lexington, and about forty-five away from the nearest track. The Acres held a breeding barn, training barn, stud barn, current racer barn, and many, many, MANY pastures. Each barn was managed by a different person, so there were houses, and a building with apartments for grooms and jockeys.

Yeah, big.

I had talked to Mr. Carlisle Cullen about arrangements for Misty, and he said he was glad to have me aboard, that we would talk about payment for boarding my filly there. As I exited Lexington and started getting into the country area, I couldn't help but smile at the white fences the flashed along the road side. Thoroughbreds were all over, grazing on the rich grass.

My heart was beating a bit faster than normal as I put on my blinker, turning onto the driveway of Cullen Acres. It was just as it had been when I'd visited before leaving with Twilight, perfectly kept and bustling with activity.

The breeding barns were at the way back of the drive, so I got a couple looks as I drove by the the barn's. I was just passing the training barn, slowly, when my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Honey, you just drove right past us..."

"Oh," I stopped the truck, looking in my side view mirror and noticing my father talking to a groom, and my mother looking as if she were about to burst out laughing with her mobile phone to her ear. I hung up, mumbling 'great', before putting the truck into reverse and slowly backing the vehicle and trailer off the road and into the dirt front of the training area. I parked not too far from the barn, and turned off the ignition, sighing in relief.

I opened the door, stepping out of the big truck and smiling at my parents. They had somehow gotten over here quite fast.

My mom hugged me, "Hello, honey. It's so good to see you."

"You too, mom." My dad just rubbed the top of my head, making my pony tail even messier that it had already been. "Daaaad!"

"Hey, kiddo." he chuckled, patting me on the head once more before starting to walk to the back of the trailer. "Let's see the filly."

I rushed to the back, helping my dad open it. When the ramp was down, Misty tried to swing her head around as much as she could, nickering loudly. I giggled, hurrying over the her head and hooking a lead line onto her halter, unhooking her from the trailer rope and slowly backing her out of the trailer. She tried backing out faster then really safe, but I corrected her before she hurt herself.

As soon as she was out of the trailer, she tossed her head up, snorting into the air. A horse whinnied from inside the barn, and she let out a loud answer. "Telling everyone who's the new queen, here, huh girl?"

My dad felt her legs for any bruises while I held her head. She was careful about her feet when someone was that close to them, so she calmed down a bit. "All good."

I nodded and started leading her to the barn, my mom had walked ahead already, watching the filly walk. "Well, she has certainly grown up. She looked quite a bit taller, and her coat is lighter."

As soon as we got to the huge barn doors, Misty stopped, snorting loudly, yet again, before whinnying again. I stroked her neck before starting to walk forward again, she followed. Horses were standing in the front of their stalls, some thrusting their heads over the door and watching her more closely, some pinned their ears back angrily at her, while others nickered a greeting. When I got to where a stall plate read 'Twilight Singer' I lead her in, unclipping the lead rope and closing the door. She snorted a bit, moving around the shavings before taking a quick step forward and attacking her hay net.

I giggled, starting to open the door in order to get out. "Always such a piggy." She snorted happily, still chewing hungrily.

"Well, she's already made herself at home," my mom remarked, holding the grooming bucket I had. It looked like all the brushed and grooming equipment were still there. My father was behind her holding the bridle and feather-light saddle.

A groom walked over, tilting her spiky black-haired head to the side slightly, resting some of her weight on a pitchfork. "Hey Charlie, Renee."

"Hello, Alice." They both greeted her back, she stepped onto her tip toes in order to examine Misty before turning to me. Her smile was wide. I'd never met someone who reminded me so much of a pixie. My parents went to put the equipment away.

"You must be Bella!" I nodded. "Gosh, your horse is so beautiful! I'm Alice, a groom here. If you're ever away, You won't have to worry, because she'll be spoiled rotten!"

"As if she doesn't get that already," I responded teasingly, "I'm... well, Bella." Misty swung her head over the stall door, her mouth full of hay still, she stopped chewing when she spotted Alice, and stretched her neck out to sniff Alice.

"Hold on," Alice mumbled reaching into her jean pocket and producing part of a carrot. "Here we go."

Misty nickered, her nostrils flaring with the low rumbles of the noise. She was trying to grab the carrot from the small girl's hands. Alice giggled before giving the filly the carrot. The horse practically inhaled the treat, and started nudging Alice for some more. "Sorry, that's my last piece."

"Well, someone's got a new best friend," I faked sadness. Misty looked over at me, reaching over to me as if to say, 'Do you have something for me, too?' Alice and I laughed at her expression.

"Ah, it's good to see that she is fitting in." a smooth, masculine voice surprised us, a smile clear in the voice. I turned to see the owner of the Acres, Carlisle, stopping next to the stall. He looked just as he had over half a year ago, the perfect blond hair and happy blue eyes that had strange golden flecks in them. He wore a sports jacket and jeans. Alice waved before going back to looking busy in the stall next to ours. I barely held in the giggle.

Misty, seeing a new possible 'best friend' stretched her head in his direction, nickering sweetly. Man did she know the cute powers she had. Carlisle reached in his pocket quickly, but then sighed sadly. "Sorry, nothing."

The filly sighed deeply before looking disinterested, and returning to her hay net. He chuckled. "I assume that the trip went well."

"Yep, she didn't fuss at all. Then again, that's not her first long trip like that. She traveled about that far as a yearling." I reached into the stall and plucked a piece of hay out of the mane on her forehead (forelock). "Thank you, Mr. Cullen. It's nice to have an actual place for her to stay, and not at a track.

"Carlisle," he corrected. "Don't worry about it, we had some extra stalls. I assume that you will be able to pay for grain and hay costs?" I nodded quickly. "Well, then, I think that's all... unless you want to talk about helping out with the work outs. Aro, the trainer, will most likely let you ride a few of the youngsters, here."

I smiled. "That would be awesome, Mr. Cu- Carlisle!" He nodded, still smiling.

"I'm sorry that Esme couldn't come out, she has been feeling a bit under the weather lately. Summer Flu."

"Oh! Please tell her that I hope she gets well soon!"

"I will." his eyes then moved to the stall next to Twilight Singers and he examined the big dark bay in the stall, frowning. "Seems like she's not the only one under the weather..."

I looked over at the colt, the name plate read _Thunder's Light. _This must have been the owner's son's horse. The son who fired a guy for not grooming him. It's hard to think that a guy related to Carlisle could be like that. The horse had his head slung over the door, but he was standing awkwardly, favoring his back right leg, which was wrapped in white cotton that still looked brand-new clean. "What happened?"

Carlisle sighed, stroking the horse's sleek neck. "Got a bit frisky in the pasture and pulled something on some mud. He should be better soon, but he may not race again for the year."

Losing the rest of the year for a racehorse wasn't good. Especially if he was a very promising colt. It gave him less time to qualify for the big three year old races. I reached into the back pocket and produced a full carrot and, much to Misty's (who heard it crack in half and threw her head over the stall door and nickered) delight, gave her half and the big colt the other. "Forgot I had that. Piggy."

Carlisle chuckled before looking down at his watch and frowning. "Shoot, I have to get to a meeting. I'm glad I got to see you again, Bella. Good Luck with the filly."

"Thank you again, Carlisle!" I called after his retreating figure. He waved, leaving the barn.

Alice materialized back next to me. I spoke while taking another look at the brown colt. "He seems rather depressed about Thunder's Light."

"Yeah, he was coming along real well, had a couple races won already." She sighed, leaning the pitchfork against the stall. Misty reached over to the object and lipped at it, effectively pushing it over. Alice gave her a look that declared pure playful war. "Oh, you didn't!"

Misty seemed to think the reaction was amusing enough to try and nock it back over when Alice put it back up, so she just moved it too far away and blew a raspberry at the filly. Misty snorted back.

I shook my head at the troublesome filly. She was really liking it here, already. "Hey Alice, when do you get done here?"

"Uh... this is the last stall, actually, why?" she asked, emptying the bag of shavings that had been near the door.

"Well, I'm popping in the disc I have of her races..."

Alice was already out of the stall. "Done!"

* * *

Who would be your favorite racehorse?


End file.
